


Forever

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everytime i write about angel, i end up working through issues lol, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel has a bad night. Alastor helps
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> i know everyone writes alastor comforting angel in the bathtub but those are my fave kind of fics so heres mine  
> this was suuuuuuuuuuuuper self indulgent lol

Alastor was sitting at the bar, chatting with Husk, when the doors to the lobby burst open in a swirl of wind and rain. Angel came in, drenched from the rain, and looking as sad as Alastor had ever seen him. "Angel?" There was a note of panic in Alastor's voice as he stood up from his seat, holding his hands out. Angel wrapped his arms around himself and walked slowly over to Alastor. He allowed Alastor to pull him into his arms. Alastor felt the front of his shirt dampen as Angel leaned into him. Alastor pulled Angel close, and Angel wound his arms around Alastor's neck. Despite the knowledge that everyone in the lobby was definitely watching, Alastor ignored them, intending to hold Angel until he was ready to move. Thankfully, Charlie was quietly ushering everyone out of the room. She adored Angel, and knew the best way she could help right now was to let Alastor take care of him. Angel pressed his face into Alastor's shoulder. He began to shake, and Alastor pulled back a bit to get a look at him. His eyes were unfocused, and his makeup was smeared all down his face.  
"Oh, Smiles, it's you," Angel's voice came out rough, as if he had been screaming. "Course it is, cher, who else would it be?" Alastor searched Angel's face worriedly.  
Angel's eyes suddenly slid from Alastor's to look at something over his shoulder. He gripped Alastor tightly. "Al? Al! Al! They're here!" Alastor whipped around, holding Angel tightly to his side. "Who is??" He didn't see anyone. "Angel, my heart, can you please tell me what happened tonight?" He was thinking someone at the club had slipped something in Angel's drink, and he was thinking when Angel was able to tell him who, the guilty party would be dead before you could say Jack Robinson. Angel laughed, and then went a bit green. "Al I'm gonna--" He covered his mouth. "Come on, mon Ange," Alastor said softly. "Let's get you upstairs." He turned them into the shadows, reappearing in Alastor's bathroom. He quickly maneuvered Angel over the toilet, and rubbed his back soothingly as Angel got it all out. Once Angel was finished, he leaned his forehead against the toilet seat and started crying softly.  
"Oh," Alastor whispered, gathering Angel into his arms. "It's alright. You're alright now, my darling. I've got you." Angel gripped him tightly. "Thanks fa bein here, Smiles." Alastor dropped a kiss on Angel's shoulder. "Of course, cher." He held onto Angel for a few more minutes, then said, "You're shivering, Angel. Let's get you into a warm bath, and we'll get all of this washed off of you." He gently sat Angel against, the side of the tub, and wrapped him in a towel. He set about filling the tub with hot water, adding Angel's favorite scents.  
"Up you get," Alastor said when it was ready, reaching down and helping Angel up. "Is this alright?" he asked gently, making to help Angel out of his top and skirt. Angel nodded. He looked away, and Alastor could see his eyes were full of unshed tears. He carefully lowered Angel into the hot water, and the tears splashed down his cheeks. "Why are ya always so nice to me, Al? What can you possibly be hoping to get out of this? You're so much better than this."  
He gestured vaguely to himself and the mess the bathroom had become. "I just waste your time."  
Alastor lightly brushed his hand against Angel's cheek. "Look at me, cher." Angel did, more tears spilling over. "Please don't say that," Alastor said, rubbing his thumb under Angel's eyes, wiping the tears away. "I'm not here to get anything from you. I'm here because I love you. You changed my life, darling, and it breaks my heart to see you in such a state." More tears spilled from Angel's eyes at this, but to Alastor's relief it was because he was laughing a little bit. "I love you too, Al, so much." Alastor leaned over the edge of the tub and pressed a sweet kiss to Angel's mouth.  
"Hey Al, will ya do something fa me?" Alastor pressed their foreheads together. "Of course."  
"Will ya sit in here with me? Just to be behind me and hold me? It always makes me feel better when ya do that." Now Alastor felt tears come into his eyes. "Anything for you, dear." He quickly undressed and slid in behind Angel. Angel leaned back against his chest, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Alastor could feel Angel completely relax against him. "Thank you so much, babe," he whispered. Alastor wound his arms around Angel's chest, and moved his legs so Angel was cradled was in his lap. He kissed Angel's temple and let his lips linger for a few seconds.  
They stayed like that for an indeterminate amount of time, but eventually the water went cold, and Alastor had to shake Angel awake. "My beautiful Angel, I'm going to move you to bed," he whispered, as he carefully lifted Angel up and out. He dried him off, and let Angel lean against him as they made their way to Alastor's black and red four poster bed. Alastor laid Angel back among the pillows, and climbed in behind him, pulling him to his chest. "I love you forever," he whispered against Angel's ear. Angel sighed contentedly, pressing back against Alastor. "Mmmloveyousomuch" he let out in a breath, as he fell asleep. Alastor hugged him tightly for a second. He was so glad he had found Angel.


End file.
